Expedition/Introduction
Expeditions are the backbone of naval economy. They provide a safe, steady income of virtually all common in-game resources with the exception of Improvement materials. *The fuel, ammo, steel and bauxite gained from expeditions can accumulate beyond the soft cap. This makes expeditions the best way to stockpile resources for events. *Expeditions also provide experience, making them useful for passively leveling weak ships. *A few expeditions are sortie support expeditions, which provide additional support fire for difficult sorties and events. *Many expeditions are also quest requirements. Expeditions themselves need to be unlocked first, usually by completing other expeditions or quests. Once they have been unlocked, they can be repeated indefinitely. The list of expeditions does not change from one update to another. However, support expeditions for special event maps might be temporarily included during events. Unlocking an expedition Expeditions are unlocked by completing Quest A4. Normally, completing an expedition will unlock the next one in numerical order. However, there are exceptions: Notice: '''There are still "exceptions" missing. If you find something that doesn't fit into the numerical ordering and isn't listed here please comment below. *Expedition 1~5 unlock '''Expedition #9. *Expedition 9~13 unlock Expedition #14. *Expedition 14 unlock Expedition #15 *Expedition 17 unlocks Expedition #21 *Expedition 18 unlocks Expeditions #22, 24, 25 and 33. *Expedition 20 unlocks Expedition #27. *Expeditions 1~8 unlock Expedition #32. *Expedition 26 unlocks Expeditions #34 and 35. *Expedition 36 unlocks Expedition #39 *Expedition 38 unlocks Expedition #40 Additionally, some expeditions requires clearing a certain map and completing multiple expeditions. They are: *Clear 1-5, Expedition #9-20 and 27-29 unlocks Expedition 30 and 31 (for Quests D5 to D8). *Clear 1-5, Expedition #9-18, 25, 35 and 36 unlocks Expeditions 37, 38, 39 (for Quests D9, 11, 13, 14). *Clear 1-5, Expedition #9-18 and 22 unlocks Expedition 23 (for Quests D10 and D12). Sending a fleet on expedition To send fleets on expedition: #Access the Sortie screen and click the rightmost, blue button. #Select an expedition. #Select a fleet to send on expedition. #Click the bottom right button to send the selected fleet on expedition. Once unlocked, an expedition can be repeated indefinitely without any penalty to subsequent runs. However, an expedition can only be attempted once at any given moment. Multiple fleets can go on different expeditions, but not the same expedition. The first fleet (main fleet) cannot go on an expedition; only the second, third and fourth fleet can. *Quest A4 unlocks the second fleet with the expeditions *Quest A14 unlocks the third fleet *Quest A16 unlocks the fourth fleet. Every expedition has its own success conditions. Failure to meet the conditions results in a failed expedition. In which case, the fleet would still consume fuel, ammunition, and time specified by the expedition but no resources or reward will be returned. HQ XP gain from failed expeditions is significantly reduced to 30%, however, Ship XP gain remains unaffected. While this might prove desirable for those who want to suppress their HQ level, it is generally not recommended due to the resource costs involved. Check the top right corner in home screen for the bubble indicating an expedition has returned, click on the home screen to obtain rewards. *Expedition quests only counts when the expedition fleet returns therefore, one only need to activate the quest when the fleet returns. *Expedition can be completed earlier by entering the main screen when there is less than one minute remaining. *Ships lose 3 morale per expedition. Ship damages do not affect the outcome of the expedition. However, having a heavily-damaged ship as the flagship will prevent the fleet from going on an expedition. You can send a fleet to an expedition with a moderately-damaged ship as flagship or heavily-damaged ship as non-flagship and still obtain a success. Having a ship under repair in the fleet will prevent that fleet from going on expedition. Recalling an expedition In the event that the wrong fleet was accidentally sent on an expedition, an "Expedition Recall" is used to cancel the expedition and save the time that otherwise would be wasted during the expedition. An expedition canceled in this manner yields no resources, rewards, or experience. It is also counted as a fail on Admiral's profile. Supply and morale required by the expedition are still consumed. This should only be used with discretion, especially since a recall cannot be cancelled. The recalled fleet does not return immediately as it will take a while to return to base. The calculation for return call time is as follows: The smaller time between '''remaining time' and elapsed time / 3.'' For example, a fleet is sent on expedition #1 (15 minutes), then after 6 minutes, it is recalled. #The remaining time is 9 minutes. #The elapsed time is 6 minutes. #The smaller number of the two, 6 minutes elapsed time in this case, is divided by 3. #The final recall time is 2 minutes. Success conditions Ratings and rewards Expeditions will always yield the primary resources upon success and they will always grant experience unless recalled. However, secondary item rewards are not guaranteed upon success. *For expeditions that give only one type of item, there is 50% chance of getting that item. *For expeditions that give two types of items, the item listed on the left will have 50% chance. The item on the right will only be awarded upon Great Success (100% chance). *When getting an item marked with a multiple of a number (e.g., x2), you will receive, at most, that amount (chances are the same regarding the amount). The outcome of expeditions depends on several conditions. There exists four possible outcomes; each of which have different resource, experience, and item reward yield ratios. There is 50% chance of experience doubling for ships, independent of the result (Failure, Normal or Great Success), each value from the table should be multiplied by 1.5 for an average value. Relative to HQ experience for an expedition. Relative to ship experience for an expedition. Normal Success Meeting all the following conditions guarantees a Normal Success: :1. Fleet's supply :Fleets sent on expedition must be fully resupplied. Missing even a bar of supply results in a failure. :2. Flagship's level :The level of the flagship (first ship of a fleet) must be greater than or equal to the flagship's level specified by the expedition. :3. Total level of fleet :The sum level of every ship in the fleet, including the flagship must be greater than or equal to the total level of fleet specified by the expedition. :4. Ship types : :Most expeditions require a certain number of ships of specific types. The ships in a fleet can be in any order, but the required number of ships of each type must be met. Some ship types can be used as substitutes for other ship types, some remodeled ship types and their old models are not interchangeable, while other types follow a one-way relationship. :*Light carriers CVL and Seaplane tenders AV can be used as substitutes for Fleet carriers CV :*Aviation submarines SSV can be used as substitutes for Submarines SS :*Aviation cruisers CAV and Heavy cruisers CA are not interchangeable. :*Torpedo cruisers CLT and Light cruisers CL are not interchangeable :*Battleships BB and Fast battleships FBB cannot be used as substitutes for Aviation battleships BBV :*Light carriers CVL and Fleet carriers CV cannot be used as substitutes for Seaplane tenders AV :5. Number of ships in fleet :Fleets sent on an expedition must contain at least a certain number of ships. After each of the ship type requirements are met, wild card ships (denoted as type XX in expedition tables) can be added to meet the minimum number of ships condition. Extra ships beyond the minimum number to clear other conditions are also allowed. :6. Number of drum canisters and drum carriers :Expedition 21, 37, 38 also requires Drum Canisters to be equipped. The total number of drums and the number of ships carrying drums must be greater than or equal to the given minimum value. Great Success Great Success is the advanced form of success. It grants 50% additional resources, double (x2) the Admiral experience, double (x2) the ship experience, and if applicable, the great success item reward. The Great Success chance is determined by the initial state of the fleet—ergo, even if none of your ships are sparkling when the expedition returns, you can still get a great success rating as long as they were sparkling when they left. Great Success still requires Normal Success conditions to be met. The factors that affect its chances of occurring are also different dependent on the expedition type: Regular Expedition *The primary condition for Great Success is that all ships in the expedition fleet must be sparkled (morale ≥ 50), otherwise Great Success will not occur. *Secondly,the Great Success rate is increased by 19% for every sparkled ship. **5 sparkled ships are enough for (roughly) 95% Great Success rate. If the expedition requires 6 ships, you have to sparkle the 6th ship as well. **With 6 sparkled ships, you achieve a Great Success rate very close to 100%, but not 100%. Drum Expedition (21, 24, 37, 38, 40) *Unlike Regular expeditions, Great Success may occur even if not a single ship is sparkled. *The Great Success rate is increased by: **Carrying more Drum Canisters than required. The bonus granted through excess drums is hard capped at 40%. **Sparkling your ships. The Great Success rate increases by 16% per sparkled ship. ***With excess drums and 4 sparkled ships, you achieve a Great Success rate very close to 100%. *Expeditions 24 and 40, uniquely, do not require drums to succeed but equipping drums still increases the Great Success rate. Support expedition Support expeditions involve sending a fleet into an expedition to provide additional bombardment during the opening stages of Combat. There are two types of support expedition; normal support and boss support: *''Expedition #33'' is a normal support expedition (15 minutes). It gives support at every node other than boss node with ~50% chance to trigger at each node. *''Expedition #34'' is a boss support expedition (30 minutes). It gives support at the boss node with ~80% chance to trigger. *A common setup for support expeditions is 2 DD 2 CV/L 2 BB. Using CVL can offer good firepower at less cost than BB. However, do not use more than 2 carriers to prevent from switching to aerial support. Events usually come with their exclusive support expeditions (e.g. Expedition 133 & 134) that can only be used throughout the event. These event expeditions are unlocked by default. Ships that take part in support expeditions are exempted from shiplocking. Sparkling your ships (mainly flagship) increases the probability to trigger support while using fatigued ships reduces it. Currently, support expeditions ''only work in World 5 and events. '''Furthermore, support does not work on nodes that begin in night battle'. Support expeditions will end if either of these two conditions are fulfilled: #Finish a sortie. #The timer runs out. The timer only counts as a sortie start countdown. As long as the sortie is underway, having the counter running out on the way will not disable the support during battles. And because support expedition are ended but not returned, they don't count into daily expedition complete count when doing quests. Support Types A support expedition requires a minimum of at least 2 DDs (Destroyers). The other 4 slots affect what type of support will be provided. The three types provided are Aerial Support, Long Range Torpedo Attack, and Support Shelling: Support Shelling Standard composition is 2 DD, 2 CV(L), 2 BB(V) with 4 ships capable of dealing big damage (2 DD required, maximum 2 CV/CVL, or it will be Aerial Support otherwise, 2 BB added as they also can reach the damage cap). Another option is 2 DD, 2 CVL, which is cheaper, but only with 2 ships capable of dealing big damage. Trigger rate * Route support, normal morale: ~50% * Route support, only flagship is sparkled: ~60% * Route support, all ships are sparkled: ~80% * Boss support, normal morale: ~80% * Boss support, only flagship is sparkled: ~90% Shelling damage calculation * Each ship attacks randomly selected enemy ship * For DD and BB damage is calculated using the following formula, FP is ship's firepower, EFP is equipment firepower: Damage = 5 + FP + \sum(EFP) * For CV and CVL the following formula is used, FP is ships's firepower, TP is equipment torpedo, DB is equipment divebomb: Damage= 55 + (1.5 * FP) + (1.5 * \sum(TP)) + (1.95 * \sum(DB)) * Formation and engagement modifiers do affect this damage * Damage cap is also applied (after formation and engagement modifiers) * Critical damage is also possible * Accuracy (at least from morale and equipment accuracy) also has its effect The attack power cap and the importance of accuracy render 2-3 main guns or 2-3 bombers + 1-2 radars as standard setup for battleships and carriers (DD can use 3 radars to increase the chance for their scratch damage). Sparkling all ships for better accuracy is also recommended. For example: * Haruna Kai Ni equipped with two 46cm Triple Gun Mount and two Type 32 Surface Radar will have 5 + 96 + 2 * 26 = 153 damage before the cap with +16 accuracy from equipment * With three 46cm Triple Gun Mount: 179 damage before the cap, 143 in head-on engagement * Yamato Kai with two 46cm Triple Gun Mount will have 196 damage before the cap, or 156 in head-on engagement * Kaga Kai (or Akagi Kai) with two Suisei Model 12A (or two Ryuusei Kai) will have 55 + 1.5 * 49 + 1.95 * 2 * 10 (or 55 + 1.5 * 49 + 1.5 * 2 * 13) = 167 damage before the cap, 134 in head-on engagement * With three Suisei Model 12A (or three Ryuusei Kai): 187 damage before the cap, 149 in head-on engagement * Hiryuu Kai Ni with two Suisei Model 12A (or two Ryuusei Kai) will have 190 damage before the cap, or 152 in head-on engagement * Yuudachi Kai Ni will have 78 damage without guns, or up to 87 with 3 guns (Ayanami Kai Ni will have 3 damage less). See the following tables for reference Note that the following factors currently considered as having no effects (or pending verification): * Artillery spotting modifiers; thus, equipping a seaplane is not recommended (certain) * Equipment improvements (stated in wikiwiki) * Equipment fit and overweight (stated in wikiwiki, sm27095718) * Aircraft Proficiency (pending verification) * AP shell modifiers (pending verification) * Accuracy from levels/luck (pending verification)